


Goodnight, Dragon

by VeelaWings



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: When Draco originally decided to transform the Manor into an orphanage — post-trials — he'd been met with pushback from nearly all sides
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679497
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	Goodnight, Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts), [acupforslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/gifts).



> This was written for the 'Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge' for July 2020
> 
> Monthly Prompt - 'Storybook'

  
  
  
When Draco originally decided to transform the Manor into an orphanage — post-trials — he'd been met with pushback from nearly all sides, least of all Lucius who had already retired to France.  
  
  
However, moments like these made all of the headaches worth it — the glowing smile on Harry's face once he finished reading his newest storybook to the children spread out on the rug before him. That smile took Draco's breath away, even nine years and two rings later.  
  
  
Draco muffled a lovesick sigh into the doorframe, glancing down when he felt a tiny hand pull at his trousers.  
  
  
"Papa, I love Goodnight, Dragon," Scorpius whispered, still too young to be aware of how he hadn't quite hit the mark.  
  
  
It didn't matter. Draco ruffled his hair. "I love my dragons, too."  
  
  



End file.
